talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Eli Pepperjack
'Elijah "Eli" Leslie Pepperjack ' is one of Jim's classmates. He is part of the Creepslayerz, and investigates the supernatural activity going on in Arcadia alongside his best friend, Steve Palchuk. History Background Not much is known about Eli's background, but it would seem that he has been bullied and has been suspicious about the other realms for quite for sometime. Part One Getting Bullied Eli is first seen getting shoved into a locker by the local jock, Steve Pulchuk after he claims to have seen some "mythical creatures" last night. When Jim comes to Eli's defense, Steve challenges him to a fight, which Mr. Strickler breaks up, but Steve is still willing to fight later. Discovering the Trolls One night while sleeping, Eli sees Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Bular running right by, which proves the did see the trolls outside of his house, and sets out to prove that they exist. One night, a mailman arrives at Eli's house, delivering a package of spy gear to him (possibly to use for helping him prove he was right about the trolls), but Eli wasn't present, so the driver left a sticky note promising to deliver again the following night. He then sees a smashed goblin outside of his house and takes a photo of it on his phone. When he shows it to the kids on a field trip, Toby takes the phone, sees the photo and quickly deletes it, destroying Eli's evidence. He also becomes Jim's understudy for the school play. Later that night, Eli finally receives his package and gives it a shake, assuming it to be unassembled, unaware that the driver had dropped it several times. The driver then quick asked if he could use Eli's restroom, leading both of them to miss the swarm of goblins devouring the delivery truck. Spring Fling Sometime after Jim, Claire, and their friends defeat Bular, the spring dance starts coming up and Jim, Eli, and Steve are nominated for prom king. They compete for a theme for the dance. Steve comes up with a luau theme, Eli comes up with an 80s theme, and Jim accidentally comes up with the idea of moles. Jim's theme is the winner. A couple of days later, Eli competes against the other nominees in a contest on who can hold their hand onto a truck the longest. A couple of hours later, when the Señor Uhl leaves, Eli is put in charge of keeping the peace between Jim and Steve, who start fighting. Eli wins the competition since he never took his hand off of the truck. Eli later participates in the book stacking challenge. Just as another bully was about to slap down his stack to allow Steve to win, Jim used the Kairosect to freeze time, during which he moved the bully to knock down Steve's stack, allowing Eli to win again. During the Spring Fling dance, Eli was disappointed when Steve miraculously won (despite Eli being the true winner). Part 2 Jim Lake Disease When Jim goes into the Darklands to get Enrique back, Claire and Toby cover up Jim’s abscene by saying that he has a terminal illness. Eli is the only person who is actually concerned for Jim and asks everyone for donations. When Jim comes back to Earth, Eli instantly runs up to Jim and hugs him, with tears of joy in his eyes. Forming the Creepslayerz In class, Eli is paired with Steve to carry out the project of taking care of a baby made from a sack of flour, to the discontent of both. That night, Steve captures a Goblin in his garage and when he shows it to Eli, he reveals the investigations he has been doing about the "paranormal events" that take place in Arcadia. Deducing that there is someone who conceals the monsters, the Goblin reveals them through a talking toy that is Jim and tells them to kill him. Both decide to take the Goblin to the police but by car accident they end up letting him escape. There, Eli and Steve decide to work together to eliminate Jim themselves, forming the Creepslayerz. After discovering what would happen in the museum by spying and listening half to Jim and his companions in his house, the two go there with the intention of preventing it. Eli meets the Gruesome while Steven discovers that Jim is not a monster and that he is in fact a hero. Eli and Steve end up being the ones who destroy the Gruesome by sacrificing their baby of flour, without anyone noticing their actions. Upon returning, both decide to keep the secret to help Jim if they need it, and become friends, although Steve decides to continue bothering Eli to "manage appearances." Saturday Detention Steve and Eli purposely get Saturday detention, when they discover that the Trollhunters have been sent to detention as well, which actually helps them investigate what’s been going on with them and the supernatural realm. When Toby throws something at Eli, Steve throws it back in defense. When Señor Uhl goes to the bathroom, the kids start to have fun together and bond throughout the school. Later, when the possessed Draal shows up to kill Jim, Steve secretly eavesdrops on the battle, not knowing that Jim has also found out about the eavesdropping. Saving the Trolls Eli and Steve later received a call for help from Jim, having them bring a series of umbrellas to help the trolls fleeing Heartstone Trollmarket shield themselves from the sun. Later, come nightfall, after the Trollhunters successfully teleport the remaining trolls, the Creepslayerz and the Trollhunters celebrate, before asking Jim for explanations. Eli and Steve officially become the newest members of the Trollhunters. Appearance Eli has black hair. He wears a green t-shirt, light brown cargo shorts, white socks, big blue glasses and black trainers. Once, during the Romeo and Juliet play, Eli sported a beret in his role as the narrator. Personality Eli is a very shy, intelligent, awkward, and wimpy guy who wants to be cool, but he is also adorable, kind-hearted, and seems to deeply care for his mother, since he is remorseful whenever he talks back to her or disobeys her. Eli is aware of the existence of troll life after he witnessed Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Bular run by his window, but no one believes him when he tries to tell them. Throughout the series, he tries to get more proof of the Trolls' existence, but usually ends up losing all his evidence or gets beat up by the jocks. However, since he and Steve became best friends and started investigating the paranormal activity, he seems to have grown a bit of a spine. Abilities Creepslayer After teaming up with Steve to fight all the supernatural evil lurking in Arcadia, Eli dubbed themselves “The Creepslayerz”, on account of them calling the monsters, “Creepers.” Observance Eli is pretty observant of what goes on in Arcadia, and often does research on the paranormal worlds of the trolls, aliens, and wizards. He uses a bulletin board to put his clues together and come to the best conclusion possible. Equipment Mace Eli uses mace to fend himself against his foes, in the same vein that cops use pepper spray to blind criminals. Shurikens Eli keeps shurikens in his toy chest, so he can use them someday. He uses them to throw at the enemies and trap them up against the wall. Relationships Steve Palchuck Initially, Steve always harassed Eli because of his nerdiness such as violently shoving him into a locker or knocking down his books when he's carrying them. Eventually, when Steve captured a goblin, he turned to Eli for some help and Eli told him of the information he has gathered on the supernatural activity in Arcadia. The two decided to work together to fight the supernatural activity by becoming "The Creepslayerz", a group of paranormal heroes. After their first night of investigating, Steve and Eli become friends, but decide to pretend to hate each other for the sake of Steve's reputation. Jim Lake Since Jim stood up for Eli when Steve shoved him into a locker, Eli has always considered Jim to be his hero. When Claire and Toby lied that Jim had a terminal illness to cover up his absence in the Darklands, Eli was completely scared and worried for Jim. Trivia *Eli's appearance is reminiscent of Jim's from the original books and his personality is reminiscent of Jim’s father. *In an interview for part two, Guillermo Del Toro and Marc Guggenheim said that Eli and Steve were their favorite side characters to flesh out and develop. *Eli and Steve will become major characters in 3 Below.Trumbore, D. (2017). ‘Trollhunters’: Marc Guggenheim on Season 2 Surprises & the Future of ‘Tales of Arcadia’. http://collider.com/trollhunters-season-3-marc-guggenheim-interview/ References Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Children